Emily's Friend
by criminalmindsfan7
Summary: Emily brings a friend along to one of the team's nights out. The male members of the team find themselves competing for the young girl's attention. Story better than summary.


Emily's Friend

Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid, were sat in a bar, beer in their hands, awaiting the arrival of their female teammates. The team had made the decision earlier in the week that they needed to get out more. So Garcia proposed that this Friday they would go out and get 'freaky'.

They were supposed to be meeting at 8, however girls being girls, it was 8.17 and still they hadn't arrived. The four males made small talk as they waited.

Finally, the ladies arrived, with Will, Kevin and somebody else who they hadn't yet met. A beautiful young brunette, no older than 30, walked in beside Emily. The four male profilers practically gawked at her as she got closer to the table.

"Hey guys." Emily greeted as she reached the table. "I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Jade."

"Jade." She turned to the beautiful lady beside her. "This is Spencer, Derek, Dave and Aaron."

"Hi." Jade said, with a big smile, flashing her perfectly white teeth. "Emily's told me so much about you all."

Morgan was the first to speak. "Well hello there, pretty lady." He stood and took hold of Jade's hand, bringing it to his lips, drawing a giggle from the young brunette. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Jade." Spencer repeated the girl's name, looking up at her shyly. "Your name means precious, it originates from the Jade stones, commonly used for jewelry. It…"

"Woe Pretty Boy, I think you're scaring her." Morgan cut off the young genius.

"Oh, I don't mind." Jade let out, with a smile in Reid's direction. "Nice to meet you, Spencer."

"Okay, how about I get the drinks in?" Emily suggested, smirking at her teammates reaction to her friend.

After Emily found out what everybody wanted, her and Jade headed to the bar to order the drinks.

The four single males watched as the woman walked away. Garcia, Kevin, JJ and Will chuckled at the behavior of the others.

"Damn, she's fine." Morgan piped up, when Emily and Jade where out of earshot.

"I'll second that." Rossi added, glancing after the brunette duo.

"Woe, back off old timer." Morgan warned with a snicker.

"Why?" Rossi challenged his younger colleague. "Feeling threatened?"

"Oh, hell no!" Morgan shouted. "Are you kidding? She was all over me, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"I'd hardly say she was all over you Derek." JJ sniggered. "She was more into Spence."

"Are you blind woman?"

"You really think so, JJ?" Reid asked quietly, ignoring Morgan's outburst.

"Why? You hot on her too, Reid?" Garcia questioned, a sparkle in her eye.

Spencer looked down quickly, not saying a word.

"Oh, this could get so interesting. Three members of our team are hot on Emily's friend." Garcia practically jumped for joy. "My money's on my chocolate thunder."

"Thank you, Baby Girl."

"Four." Hotch added, almost silently.

"What was that, Hotch?" JJ inquired. "Did you say something?"

"I said, Four." Hotch repeated. "Four of us are…"

"Hot on Emily's friend." Garcia finished for him.

"Interested." Hotch offered, instead.

* * *

><p>"Here we go." Emily announced, placing the drinks down on the table, with the help of Jade.<p>

"Thank you ladies," Morgan reached for his drink and took a sip, keeping his eyes on Jade all the time. "Hey Jade, would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Jade took a large sip of her own drink. "I'd love to."

With that said, the young brunette held her arm out and Derek Morgan swiftly led her to the dance floor.

Once the twosome had reached the dance floor Morgan wasted no time whatsoever pulling his dancing partner closer to him. He placed his hands first on her waist, then as they began to sway to the beat, they travelled to her hips, gripping her tightly as he grinned down at the pretty young lady.

When the song ended, Morgan silently asked for a second dance, to which Jade made no objections.

The group watched as they swayed to the beat, Jade's arms up in the air, Morgan's hands still held onto his partner's hips. After a couple more songs, the pair returned to the table. Morgan placing a second kiss to Jade's hand, before he took his original seat between Rossi and Reid.

Before sitting down, Jade leaned over Rossi to grab her drink from the table. The oldest team member shifted to the side and placed his hand on the woman's back. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get close to me young lady."

Morgan scoffed at his friends attempt to 'chat up' his lady.

Rossi shot a glare at the younger agent, before returning his attention to Jade.

"Yep, you caught me." Jade admitted, "I'm a bit of a fan, I've read all of your books."

"Really?" He chuckled, flashing a cocky glance in the direction of Derek Morgan, happy to see him less than impressed. "I'm flattered, I didn't know I had any fans as beautiful as yourself."

The blue eyed girl blushed a little at the older agents flattery.

The others looked on, as the pair discussed some of Rossi's books, before Jade took the last remaining seat beside Emily, Reid on her other side.

Reid took his opportunity, while Morgan was drinking his drink. He pulled out a pack of cards, remembering the lesson Morgan had once taught him, 'Girls like magic.'

"Er… Jade?" He softly called for her attention. "Can… Can I show you a card trick?"

"Sure." Her beautiful blue eyes locked onto his. "I love magic."

Reid smiled like a teenager in love, his cheeks reddening slightly at the female attention. "Okay, pick a card." The young genius fanned the cards out in front of him and leaned closer to the girl.

Jade pulled a card out of the deck, showing it to Emily afterwards.

Spencer placed the remainder of the deck on the table. "Okay, so make sure you can remember your card, then put it back in the deck and shuffle."

Jade did as requested, then smiled up at Reid, placing the cards down.

Reid leaned forward again, closing his eyes, seemingly thinking. His eyes flashed open and he grinned. "So, did I get it right?"

"What do you mean?" The girl looked confused. "You haven't guessed yet."

"Behind your right ear."

Jade's eyes squinted, as she reached behind her head. Her eyes widened as her hand came into contact with a small piece of paper. She pulled it out and unfolded it. It read, 'Nine of Hearts'.

"Oh my god, How did you do that?" Jade almost screamed. "That's amazing."

"You're impressed?"

"Yeah I'm impressed, scrap that, impressed is an understatement." She gazed up at him, astounded. "Seriously, how did you do that?"

"Ah, a magician never tells."

Jade rolled her eyes at that, still beaming at the young agent. She downed the rest of her drink, before glancing round the table. "Okay, next round is on me."

Hotch saw that Emily was about to go with her, so jumped up quickly. "I'll help you." He offered.

"Thanks."

As the pair made their way over to the bar, Hotch finally let out the laugh he'd been holding in for a while.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Emily's told me all about you." He stated simply.

"And that's funny, how?" She inquired, with a giggle of her own.

"That's not the funny part." He added. "The funny part is that she hasn't told those three about you." He gestured to his male colleagues.

"And?"

"And all three of them have been hitting on you, and you're oblivious to it."

Jade ran through the earlier hours of the evening in her head, smiling to herself. "Oh my god, they _were_ hitting on me." She snickered along with Hotch. "Emily hasn't told them anything about me?"

"No."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Hotch and Jade returned to the table with the drinks. After passing them out, Jade took her seat beside Emily and passed the female profiler her drink. "Here you go, babe."<p>

"Thank you."

Before Emily could even consider having any of her drink, the younger brunette's lips pressed fiercely against hers. She had to bite back a moan, as she felt Jade's tongue invade her willing mouth.

When Jade finally released Emily, both women immediately shifted their vision to the male members of the BAU, bursting into laughter at the looks on their faces.

A 'gob smacked' Morgan was the first to speak. "You two are… I mean, Are you two… together?"

"Yes." Emily replied. "I have to say it's been surprisingly enjoyable, watching three of my best friends hitting on my girlfriend."

"And you four knew about this?" Rossi asked the other two couples across the table.

"Five." Hotch added.

"What, you knew too?" He nodded. "But you said you were interested in her too."

"No I didn't." He responded, matter of factly. "I said four of us were interested, meaning four members of the team, I never said that I was one of the four. I was talking about Emily."

"Sneaky." Jade announced approvingly.

"Thank you. I think."

"I'm so sorry guys." Jade blurted out. "I wasn't trying to lead any of you on, I had no idea you were even interested until Aaron pointed it out. I thought Emily had already told you about me."

"Why didn't you tell us, Emily?" Reid questioned, not lifting his eyes from their fixed spot, staring at the floor.

"I was going to tonight." She assured her friends. "But then you all started… 'Making your moves' and it was a little bit to enjoyable to stop."

There was a short time spent in silence, until Morgan presented his famous 'Cheshire Cat' grin across his face, gazing over at the brunette couple. "You know, that was some kiss."

"Looks like someone got over you pretty quickly." JJ told Jade, flashing her a smile.

Jade snickered at that, until Morgan spoke again.

"Do you think we can see that again, I was too shocked to fully appreciate it last time?"

Emily noticed Hotch and Rossi smile at the idea, and even saw Reid peak up a bit. So without further ado, the older female pulled her girlfriend into her arms, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. Swiftly increasing the pace, as her tongue slipped between her lover's teeth, she made sure to show her friends who truly owned the young girls heart.


End file.
